Alchemist's Request
Overview Server Time: 00:00 - 24:00 (can be entered at any time) Daily Attempts: 2 (or more according to STAR level) You can do this event by yourself (solo) or with a team. Participating in the event once a day will earn you 10 Activity Points in the Activity Rewards tab of the Login Rewards interface. As with most events, once you have entered the event area, an entry will automatically be used regardless of whether you've completed the event or not. If you leave the area, log off duing the event or even get disconnected, there is no way recuperate the attempt if you log back in a few minutes after. Event Access To participate in Alchemist's Request, speak to the Alchemy Assistant in Forrester City. In this event, you need to kill a specific amount of each type of mutant monster (Fish, Ant, Arach, Ape, Toad and Boa) to complete the potion. There are three potion sizes: small (S), medium (M) and large (L). The amount of Mutant Fish you kill determines the size of the potion. For example: You need to kill exactly 10 Fish for a small potion, but if you kill an 11th Fish, the potion will become medium-sized. The bigger the potion, the more monsters you have to kill and the better the rewards. Note: When you first enter the Apothecary, you need to talk to Frey to start the refining process that unleashes the mutations you are required to kill. Required mutant creature kills according to potion size: Once you have the exact amount of kills for all monster types required for the recipe you chose, speak to Frey and click on "Return Recipe" to claim the rewards. Rewards (at completion of event) The rewards vary according to the level of the creatures. All players have to select 1 out of 5 rewards at random. In this event, you can receive Grade C blueprint materials mainly (the ones that require 2 pieces in the blueprints) and bags of coins. The blueprint materials found in Alchemist's Request are not bound and can be traded or sold with other players, as opposed to the ones that are sold at the Guild Shop (Workshop), which are bound. As with other events, STAR 5+ players can select 2 random rewards: 1 reward from the top row and a second reward from the bottom row. Feel free to add more details according to the level of the event/creatures. Related Achievements/Titles Tips and Stategy *You can use the Auto-Combat feature to select which creatures your character will attack by ticking the box next to the name of the desired creature(s) and click on "Begin Auto-Combat". Once you have reached the desired amount of kills for one type of creature, un-tick the box to avoid going over the limit. *One strategy might be to put yourself close to the spawn point of the creatures at the entrance (or further along the path they follow, at a crossroad") and continuously use AoE skill until you reach a certain amount of kills. You could stop once say 4 or 5 kills away from reaching the required limit of the recipe/potion size you've chosen just to be safe. *If you want to be extra cautious, you could stop auto-combat at 2 or 3 kills before reaching the required amount of kills. Accidents can happen and you may kill the wrong creature at some point, don't let that penalize you. *Keep an eye on your creature kills by looking at the toolbar at the bottom right corner of the screen often. The toolbar can be dragged to any place on the screen (for example, at the middle if you want) which means you can place it anywhere you feel is best for you. *If you are doing this event in a team, communication between team members may play an important role. If a team member is approaching the limit, you can warn the player in the chat box to make sure he is aware of it. *Depending on the size of your team, you could assign players to kill 1 or more types of creature(s). Example: In a group of 3 players, you could assign 1 player to kill Fish and Toads, another player to kill Ants and Arachs and the last player to kill Apes and Boas. *If your toolbar shows any numbers in RED, it means that you have gone over the kills limit for that recipe. If you were doing the small or medium-sized potion/recipe, kill more Mutant Fish to change the size to L (large). Killing more than 35 toads, ants, arachs, apes or boas or more than 30 fish will lead to an automatic failure when you return the recipe and you will not be able to claim any rewards. *As with [the Wings|[Event Recover the Wings]] and [Demon Dilemma|[Event The Demon Dilemma]] , you can do this event with lower/higher level creatures with the help of a lower/higher level player. Here is how to do this: **First, make sure you are not in a team (leave or disband the team you are in, if applicable.) **Then, ask another player of the desired level decade (ex: Lv 42 player ---> Level 40 creatures) who is not in any group to enter the event alone. **Send out a team invitation once that player is inside the area and accept the invitation. **Finally, enter "manually" through the Alchemy Assistant in Forrester City and that's it! All creatures will be of a lower/higher level decade than yours. Category:Events